1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock assembly, and more particularly to a door lock assembly with multiple latch devices that can be simultaneously actuated to unlock from indoors.
2. Description of Related Art
A door is mounted with at least one lock to prevent an unauthorized person entering the premises. To improve the security feature, two or more locks are often simultaneously mounted on a door. However, when the conventional locks on the door are damaged, any person can pass through the door freely so that the security benefit is lost. In addition, for an authorized user to pass through the door, all the locks on the door must be unlocked firstly. It takes a lot of time to unlock the locks, particularly when multiple locks are fitted to combat increasing skill of thieves. This length of time is especially dangerous in an emergency such as a fire or earthquake when the occupants must leave the premises at the greatest possible speed.To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a door lock assembly with multiple latch devices that can be unlocked simultaneously from indoors. The lock assembly has an outer cap, an inner cap, three latch devices and a transmitting device. The latch devices are mounted between the outer cap and the inner cap, and each has a cylinder and a bolt operationally connected to and actuated by the cylinder. An actuating shaft is connected to the first cylinder, and an inner handle is connected to the actuating shaft at one end of the actuating shaft corresponding to the inner cap. The transmitting device is connected to the cylinders of the latch devices to actuate the cylinders to an unlocked condition simultaneously. With such an arrangement, the cylinders of all latch devices will be simultaneously unlocked by means of rotating the inner handle. To unlock all of the latch devices just needs a little time, and the use of the lock assembly is convenient.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.